Bello corazón
by Kaze no fuyu2
Summary: "Akatsuki", la famosa agencia de modas, se ve revolucionada con la llegada de una mujer que nada tiene que ver con ese mundo. Hinata Hyuuga era fea, pero sumamente inteligente, gracias a ello se convirtió en mano derecha de Sasuke Uchiha. Un inesperado, y secreto, romance nace entre ellos. Él sólo quiere conservar su puesto, y por eso debe conquistarla. Adaptación Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Señoras y señores. Con esto quizá me gane el odio de los sasusaku's fans, peeeero ¡les traigo otro fic Sasuhina!

Como ya vieron en el resumen la historia no es original sino que está basado en aquella novela tan conocida. Siempre tuve la idea de querer hacer una adaptación sobre ella y por eso escribo esto. Los detalles no los recuerdo, así que sólo trataré de ajustar un poco las cosas, el resto es todo mío.

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama... El argumento principal tampoco es mío sino que fue idea de Gaitan, yo no recuerdo muchos detalles sobre la novela, así que todo lo demás es sólo mío e invento de esta hermosa cabecita que sí es de mi propiedad. No crean que esto es sólo un copy-paste ;).

Desde ya perdonen los posibles errores...

Sin más preámbulos...

A leer ^.^)/

Capítulo 1:

La desilusión de Hinata y un nuevo rumbo...

•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Los aplausos colmaban el auditorio. Hinata Hyuuga portaba en el rostro una grandiosa sonrisa. Estaba realmente exultante, ya que luego de mucho esfuerzo, había logrado graduarse y no sólo eso, sino que lo hacía con todos los máximos honores que un alumno universitario podía conseguir.

Cuando oyó su nombre de boca de uno de los rectores, su corazón dió un vuelco. Se dirigió al estrado, mientras la ovación general continuaba. El decano le entregó su diploma y las condecoraciones, proclamando a viva voz que ella era la mejor alumna en más de tres generaciones. Una vez que tuvo la medalla y los trofeos entre sus manos, ella los levantó al aire como si fueran una señal de triunfo. Vió como su padre y su madre, sentados en la primera fila, la aplaudían y se emocionaban de la misma manera.

-Gracias a todos... -dijo frente al micrófono, con la voz expresando toda su emoción. Un joven muy apuesto se acercó, le besó la mejilla izquierda y le entregó un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, que ella aceptó con un sonrojo. Su madre comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, su padre tenía el pecho colmado de orgullo, su mejor amigo estaba con ellos alentándola como siempre. Hinata les sonrió nuevamente. -Este día es muy especial para todos nosotros. Hemos transitado un largo camino, pero hoy al fin hemos alcanzado aquello que soñamos por años. Hoy dejamos de ser estudiantes, para insertarnos en la sociedad, contribuyendo a su desarrollo. Hoy nos convertimos en médicos, abogados, psicólogos y muchos otros profesionales, hoy somos...

-Hinata... Hinata... -oía que aclamaban, interrumpió su discurso y disfrutó un poco más del momento. Estaba embriagada de felicidad. ¿Podía haber algo más fantástico que el reconocimiento al esfuerzo? -Hinata... Hinata... -continuaban vitoreando, hasta que de la nada, y para darle un toque aún más irreal a todo, comenzaron a llover pétalos de rosas blancas. Eran hermosas, ¿pero porqué se sentían frías cuando la tocaban? -Hinata... -los pétalos se fueron convirtiendo en una gran catarata de agua que la bañó por completo.

-¡Hinata despierta de una vez! -abrió los ojos de golpe. Con el corazón completamete acelerado, se pasó una mano por el rostro, y luego la llevó hasta su mesa de luz para buscar con desesperación sus anteojos.

El público, sus aplausos, las lágrimas de felicidad y las rosas se habían esfumado por completo. En su lugar sólo estaba la íncómoda sensación de estar mojada... y la cara de fastidio de su mejor amigo.

-Era hora, ¿cúanto tiempo más pensabas estar dormida? -bufó el joven mientras la veía.

Hinata frunció una ceja. Se retorció en la cama y comenzó a sacudir sus piernas con rapidez. Apretó la almohada contra su rostro, soltó una especie de sonoro suspiro de desilusión y algo de molestia. Cuando al fin se tranquilizó, pudo enfocar bien su vista, se dirigió a su compañero;

-Neji, ¿en verdad era necesario usar el agua? Estaba soñando algo tan maravilloso, has arruinado mis sueños -le reprochó, secándose el agua que le empapó el rostro.

-Hmph. No es tiempo para sueños, sino para realidad. -le dijo Neji mientras le alcanzaba una toalla. -Apresúrate, debemos comenzar temprano. -sin más, él se retiró dejándola sola.

Hinata terminó de secarse y se puso de pie, para dirigirse al baño, mientras pensaba que quizás le había dado demasiada confianza a Neji. ¿Qué clase de caballero despertaba a una dama con un frío vaso de agua? Bueno, si lo pensaba con un poco más de frialdad, estaba perfectamente al tanto que Neji no era ningún no recordaba desde hacía cuando tiempo eran amigos. ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco años habrán tenido cuando se conocieron? No lo recordaba, lo único que sabía era que Neji siempre había estado allí. Se parecían en cierta forma, los dos eran tremendamente inteligentes, sabían las debilidades del otro, se acompañaron en los momentos de mayor soledad y ambos... eran feos.

"El dúo cerebro" "Señor y Señora zombie" "Los pegasustos" entre otros que no queria siquiera recordar, habían sido los apodos con los cuales los habían denominado durante toda la primaria, secundaria, e incluso parte de la universidad. Pero pese a todo, debía decir que tener un amigo durante todo ese tiempo, era algo que agradecía. Lo que más apreciaba de Neji era su honestidad pura. Él jamás mentía, ni siquiera intentaba disfrazar en lo más mínimo la realidad, eso era una gran cualidad, o quizás una gran maldición, tal como lo era su hermosa cabellera castaña, que había maravillado y decepcionado a muchas novias de internet. Rió un poco y alivianó su anterior malhumor, recordando las anécdotas de Neji y sus relaciones fallidas.

Varios minutos luego de su baño matutino, Hinata bajaba las escaleras. Pisando los últimos peldaños, podía ver a su familia sentada a la mesa, tomando el desayuno.

-Buenos días. -los saludó con una leve sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Buenos días amor. -le dijo su madre con amabilidad al tiempo que se servía una taza de café. Kurenai era una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, delgada, de cabello castaño que siempre lo usaba recogido en forma de dona. Su característica principal era su sonrisa confiable, su absoluta comprensión hacia los demás y su devoción hacia su familia.

-La hora es importante Hinata, deberías tener un poco más de responsabilidad con tus horarios. -habló su padre, sin separar sus ojos de su periódico. Hiashi Hyuuga, era un hombre de cincuenta y tres años, de carácter algo frío, reservado, exigente y sobreprotector. Con los años, en el vecindario se había ganado de sobrenombre "el cascarrabias Hyuuga" lo cual lo ponía de un malhumor aún más severo cada vez que se lo recordaban.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó ella y tomó asiento al lado de su madre.

-Hiashi, Hinata-chan se quedó dormida porque estuvo estudiando hasta muy tarde. ¿verdad Hija?

Neji al lado de Hiashi comía unas tostadas y observaba con atención el aspecto de su amiga. Se acomodó sus, gruesas y amplias, gafas con el dedo índice. -Lo que debería hacer Hinata es estudiar un poco menos, o su cerebro se sobrecargará y luego además de fea, terminará...

-¡Mocoso maleducado, cierra esa boca! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar fea a la licenciada en economía, Hyuuga Hinata? -lo calló Hiashi usando un tono seco, pero Neji no se mostró afectado con eso, sino que continuó comiendo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Al parecer habían pasado por ese tipo de situación en numerosas ocasiones.

Los cuatro continuaron desayunando como lo hacían diariamente, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Voy yo, debe ser para mí. Estoy esperando una llamada... -dijo Hinata levantándose para ir hacia una de las esquinas donde estaba el aparato. La mesa continuó con normalidad. Hinata atendió el telefono y se encontró con la voz de una mujer desconocida. Era de parte de la empresa donde ella había solicitado un empleo.

-Lo sentimos pero en estos momentos estamos completos. De todas formas muchas gracias por envíar su currículum. -se disculpaba la mujer.

-Sí, no se preocupe... Muchas gracias por llamar... -Hinata dejó el teléfono en su sitio. Una sensación de tristeza la invadió. Se había graduado hacía más de dos semanas, y durante todo ese tiempo había estado buscando empleo pero lo único que escuchaba era aquella frase repetitiva y automática diciéndole que no la necesitaban. ¿Porqué alguien con excelentes calificaciones y aplicada como ella no hallaba un empleo? Tenía una ligera sospecha, pero de todas formas aún conservaba la esperanza de encontrar algo pronto. Volvió a la mesa y terminó de comer junto al resto de su familia.

•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Naruto Uzumaki caminaba en dirección a su oficina. Mientras se cruzaba con las miradas y los saludos de los empleados de la compañía en donde trabajaba, bebía su café expreso y leía los últimos mensajes que acaban de llegar a su celular. Nada importante, ultimamente todo estaba muy calmado.

-Vaya, parece que esta vez se ha armado una grande. -murmuró una mujer de cabello castaño, unos metros adelante. Naruto arqueó una ceja y continuó avanzando hacia lo que parecía una especie de reunión, de mujeres, secreta.

-Pues sabíamos que esto iba a pasar ¿cuánto tardó en caer nuevamente? -preguntó una algo corpulenta.

-Un mes y dos días. Los hombres son todos unos cerdos asquerosos -terció una joven rubia.

-De todas formas, ella sabe perfectamente como es, aún así lo deja seguir comportándose de esa manera. Una mujer que no sabe poner límites no merece ser mujer. -dijo una de piel morena.

-¿Límites? aquí todas sabemos que él no tiene límites, y si los tuviera hace rato que los ha traspasado. Ni siquiera su madre se ha salvado de verse involucrada en sus mentiras ¿Recuerdan el día que inventó que la pobre señora Mikoto estaba enferma para poder salvarse de una de sus citas?

-Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente. -la voz hizo que las mujeres, que estaban muy compenetradas en su charla, se sobreexaltaran.

-¡Se-señor Uzumaki!, buenos días. -se pararon y alinearon como si estuvieran en el ejército. Lo saludaron con una reverencia, mientras trataban de encontrar alguna excusa que justificara el porqué estaban todas con las orejas pegadas tras la puerta, que daba al despacho principal.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! -oyeron de pronto desde el otro lado.

-Parece que nuestro jefe ha hecho de las suyas nuevamente. -dijo Naruto, las mujeres asintieron al mismo tiempo. Él las miró a todas y luego se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para indicárles que guardaran silencio. Ellas volvieron a ratificar sus palabras, casi mecánicamente.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke Uchiha trataba de lidíar con una de las rabietas femeninas que más detestaba. Su novia estaba pidiéndole explicaciones sobre una supuesta infidelidad. Aparte de histérica, ¿era idiota como para creer que él mismo se delataría? Eso no sucedería ni en un millón de años.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo estás con esa mujer? -preguntó la joven que estaba frente a él. La expresión que ella tenía en el rostro era lo suficientemente molesta como para aterrorizar a cualquiera.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando y tengo trabajo que hacer. -le dijo dirigiéndo sus ojos negros hacia la pantalla de su computadora y tecleó unas letras, para restale importancia a la "discusión". Ella apretó los puños, la actitud de ese hombre le estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

-¿No sabes de lo que estoy hablando eh? -Sasuke continuaba con su postura de no prestarle atención. La conocía, en algún momento se cansaría se gritar y se marcharía. -Entonces, ¿esto te parece familiar Sasuke Uchiha? -sin más palabras le lanzó sobre el escritorio un montón de fotografías. El joven tomó una de ellas y miró al frente.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras sin que me entere? ¿Dónde conociste a esa mujer?

-...

-¡Cóntesta de una maldita vez! ¡Estoy harta de tus mentiras! -gruñó pasándo con furia su mano sobre el escritorio, tirando al suelo todos los paleles y demás cosas que se encontraban encima. Sasuke juntó las cejas, su paciencia había llegado a un límite. Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio. -Eres un maldito idiota. -siguió recriminándole ella. -Yo siempre confié en tí. Creí en tí, ¡pensé que esta vez cambiarías y dejarías de comportarte como un ninfómano!

-Deja de gritar. Aún no hay nada que nos una definitivamente, así que lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es asunto tuyo. -le dijo usando un tono completamente severo, pero que no se correspondía con la calma que su rostro reflejaba.

-¡No voy a callarme! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Esta es la última vez que tolero que me hagas algo como esto, no esperes que me quede sentaba viendo como me engañas con media Konoha. -buscó su bolso de diseñador del asiento en el que lo había colocado, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Tu madre y tu familia se enterará, Sasuke. Quizás pienses que yo no puedo interferir en tu vida, pero veamos que opinan ellos de todo esto. -sin más abrió la puerta.

No esperó encontrarse con más de siete personas que estaban apoyadas tras el umbral. Todos habían estado escuchando atentamente el discurso que acaba de darle a su novio -o ex-novio por el momento-.

-Buenos días señorita Sakura. -la saludaron luego de ser nuevamente descubiertas infraganti. Ella les lanzó a todas una de sus peores miradas.

-¿Acaso no tienen nada más que hacer? ¡Vuelvan a sus puestos de una maldita vez! -les gritó y eso fue suficiente para que todas aquellas mujeres desaparecieran.

-Sakura. -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Tú eres el peor de todos. Ahora vé, consuela y sigue encubriedo al estúpido de tu mejor amigo. -le escupió con el mayor de los resentimientos y luego se alejó por el pasillo, haciendo que sus altos tacones resonaran en el encerado piso.

Naruto soltó un soplido y se dirigió al despacho de Sasuke. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la figura de su amigo que le daba la espalda, ya que estaba contemplando las agitadas calles de la cuidad desde el gran ventanal.

-Esto fue el sábado ¿o me equivoco? -le preguntó recogiendo una de las cientos de fotografías que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

-Hmph, ha hecho todo un escándalo.

-Evidentemente Sakura ha mejorado sus habilidades como espía. En esta foto te ves bien. -bromeó juntando otras más.

-No, esto no lo ha hecho ella sola. Sakura tenía información que sólo una persona tenía. -Sasuke volteó y miró directamente a Naruto.

-¿Crees que fue...?

-Por supuesto lo fue.

Temari, Tenten, Karui, Anco y Karin estaban cada en una ubicadas en sus respectivos escritorios, ninguna dejaba de mandarse mensajes a través de su grupo de "Whatsapp" donde comentaban y especulaban sobre lo que había ocurrido entre Sasuke Uchiha, el único hijo de los dueños de la compañía "Akatsuki", reconocida mundialmente y especialista en todo lo relacionado a la moda y la publicidad, y Sakura Haruno, su prometida e hija menor de los accionistas mayoritarios de la empresa en donde ellas trabajaban como secretarias.

-"Esta vez ella no va a perdonarlo" -escribió Tenten.

-"Opino lo mismo, es la quinta vez. Sería una completa idiota si lo hiciera" -la secundó Anco.

-"Ella está locamente enamorada de él, no me extrañaría que lo perdonara una sexta vez" -posteó Karui.

-"Apuesto mi almuerzo a que lo perdona" -se atrevió Karin.

-"No creo que sea posible, no hay nada peor que ser engañada... El señor Sasuke es un malnacido como todos los hombres, lo único que le interesan son las faldas. Todo lo demás pierde sentido para ellos... Desgraciados" -escribió Temari mientras fruncía las cejas.

-Patético, otra vez buscando entre los problemas de los demás. ¿Qué acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer? -dijo Ino. Una rubia de larga cabellera, que llevaba una falda excesivamente corta como para ser adecuado en una oficina.

-¿Otra vez metiéndote en nuestros asuntos? ¿Acaso tu cerebrito no puede estar contento si no nos fastidia el día? -le dijo Temari con una mueca de burla.

-Hmph, grupo de brujas feas. Seguramente están hablando de mi amiga, sólo esperen a que se entere. Sakura no perderá el tiempo y las echará a la calle a todas una vez que se case con Sasuke.

-A la que deberían echar es a otra. -le dijo Tenten poniéndose de pie, ella era verdaderamente alta en comparación al resto. -¿tan desesperada estás porque esa boda se realice? Recuerda que la que se casa es la señorita Sakura no tú, así que no pienses que por llevarte bien con ella, estás a un nivel superior al nuestro. -le dijo y le hizo un gesto mostrándole que le faltaban muchos centímetros para alcanzarla.

-Es verdad. En vez de preocuparte por la boda de otros, mejor preocúpate por conseguir un novio con dinero, haber si de esa forma puedes pagar tus deudas. -le dijo Anco, mientras comía un pastelillo de crema y le extendía varios recibos que habían llegado por la mañana.

Ino los tomó rápidamente, su bonito rostro se pinceló con un rubor que la hizo enfurecer aún más. No podía aceptar perder contra aquellas mujeres, que consideraba tan inferiores a ella misma. Apretó las facturas entre sus puños y las miró a todas con sumo desprecio.

-La que debería procuparse por algo eres tú y tu figura. Un día de estos vendrás a la oficina rodando, y las que más estás urgidas para encontrar novio son ustedes... Aunque no creo que la apariencia que tienen puedan conseguir algo bueno, pero ni modo, no todas tienen la suerte de ser tan hermosas como una muñeca, como si lo soy yo. -Ino comenzó a reirse. En verdad gozaba como nada fastidiarlas.

-¡Esta cabeza de plástico...! -Temari detuvo su intento de agresión hacia Ino, cuando todas oyeron unas voces conocidas.

-¡Le juro que no he sido yo Señor Uchiha! ¡Todo esto es sólo un error! -decía una joven de cabello largo y negro. Sasuke estaba frente a ella mirándola con total seriedad.

-El único error aquí, ha sido el mío al contratarte. Recoge tus cosas y largo.

-¡No puede hacer esto! Se lo juro no he sido yo, por favor reconsidere que...

-¿Quién es la única que sabía los horarios de salida y entrada, y además manejaba mi agenda?

-Yo... yo...

-¿Dirás que no te has dejado sobornar por Sakura? ¿Cuánto te ha dado por espiarme?

-...

-Quizás ella te dará empleo ahora que has perdido este. -La joven tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como un pez, pero no fue capaz de decir nada más para defenderse. El tono de voz de Sasuke y su mirada oscura parecían poder ver a través de la mentira.

-Lo siento... -fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

Sasuke sabía que todos sus empleados, de aquella sección, estaban observando atentamente la escena. Lanzó una mirada general que sirvió de advertencia y los curiosos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato.

-Hmph, tienes cinco minutos. -le dijo a quien, hasta hacía unos minutos, era su secretaria y luego volvió a ingresar a su despacho.

•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Hinata soltó un largo soplido cargado de agotamiento. Era la novena agencia de empleos que visitaba en el día y en todas ellas las palabras continuaban siendo las mismas. Nadie tenía empleo para ella, nadie le daba siquiera una esperanza para conseguir algo bueno.

Era una experta en finanzas ¿qué acaso no existía ni una sóla oficina que apreciara eso?

Estaba en una larga fila, junto con los demás postulantes, que aspiraban a un puesto en la sucursal de ese conocido banco. Dió un vistazo general a los presentes. Todos vestían formalmente, los hombres de saco y corbata, las mujeres de falda y camisa. Ella también estaba vestida de manera formal. Ese día, optó por una camisa celeste claro, que tuvo que pedir prestado de su madre, y una falda marrón chocolate, que le llegaba unos diez centímetros por debajo de las rodillas. Los zapatos de tacón de las demás estaba segura que medían más de veinte centímetros, los suyos eran marrones, pero de suela súper baja. Las demás mujeres parecían modelos por lo arregladas y bellas que se veían. Ella apenas y se había colocado una crema humectante en el rostro. Su cabello lo recogió en forma muy tirante, y para sujetar unos mechones rebeldes, siempre usaba unas grandes horquillas rojas, además se había esmerado en mantener impecables sus aparatos de ortodoncia.

En resumen, estaba completamente al tanto de que su aspecto no era uno de los más agraciados, pero para Hinata siempre había sido más importante los conocimientos que albergaba dentro de su cabeza, que la imagen que proyectaba a los demás.

Largos minutos fueron pasando, hasta finalmente quedaron cuatro personas más y ella. Cuando le llegó el turno, tomó asiento frente a la recepcionista. A su lado estaba otra joven. La secretaria les pidió que esperaran. Hinata asintió con una sonrisa que mostraba sus frenos. Mientras aguardaba que la secretaria llegara, echó un ligero vistazo al currículum de la bella chica de estaba a su lado. No quería ser pretenciosa, pero este no llegaba ni siquiera a ser un cuarto de lo que era el suyo. Definitivamene estaba vez conseguiría el empleo. Estaba muy confiada en que esta vez sería así.

-Señoritas hemos estado entrevistando todo el día y sus currículums son dos de los más completos. -les anunció la secretaria cuando volvió. -Sobre todo el suyo, señorita Hyuuga. -le dijo. Hinata sintió el orgullo emerger dentro de ella. -Estamos impresionados, pero sólo hay lugar para una. De todas formas gracias por presentarse. - La joven leyó un papel, miró a ambas. Hinata comenzó a respirar con más prisa, por fin conseguiría su primer empleo. -Felicidades señorita, queda contratada. -la sonrisa de Hinata se fue desdibujando de su rostro y sintió como los ojos comenzaban a picarle por las lágrimas, que se esforzaba en detener. No la habían contratado a ella...

Su inteligencia la había llevado a ser la presidenta del club de economía en la universidad, había ganado concursos nacionales de matemáticas desde la primaría. Tuvo el honor de ser condecorada en numerosas ocasiones por las más altas autoridades académicas, pero nada de eso pudo ante la belleza. Ninguno de sus diplomas le bastaba para ganarle aquellas chicas, delgadas, altas y preciosas que abundaban en todas partes. Nada, ninguno de los conocimientos sobre cálculos, economía, idiomas, computación y demás, servían ante una cara bonita.

Salió de aquel lugar con el pecho agitado, y la mayor desilusión que en años pudo haber sufrido. ¿Porqué tenían que ser tan injustos? ¿Porqué no podían apreciarla por lo que era y no por su aspecto? ¿Porqué tenía que pasarle eso a ella?

Comenzó a caminar con más prisa. Eran las cinco de la tarde y la gente circulaba en abundancia por las calles. Cada paso que daba sentía que aflojaban cada vez más las lágrimas. Tenía unas incontrolables ganas de gritarles a todos, de pedir explicaciones, de reprocharle al mundo entero todo su superficialismo. Era injusto, eso era injusto, era la mayor injusticia de todas, repetía su mente una y otra vez. ¿Cómo se suponía que llegaría a casa? ¿Cómo le explicaba a sus padres que su hija, licenciada, no podía conseguir un simple empleo? De sólo pensarlo las lágrimas aumentaban más y más.

Su celular, anticuado y feo, comenzó a sonar. Trató de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo y luego contestó;

-¿Hola...? -por más que trató de evitarlo, su voz sonó quebrada.

-Hinata. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has encontrado algo? -le preguntó Neji del otro lado.

-A... No, aún no he hallado nada... -le contestó en forma apagada.

-Ya veo, yo tampoco he tenido suerte. Supongo que soy demasiado bueno para el mundo laboral. -bromeó.

-Neji...

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo malo?

-Neji... -Las lágrimas de Hinata se desbordaron por completo de sus ojos. La gente pasaba a su lado le lanzaba miradas, murmuraban, pero no hacían nada más.

-Oye, Hinata. Espera ¿dónde estás? Voy a buscarte, sólo dime tu ubicación...

Dos días más tarde. Hinata estaba en el sereno living de su casa, revisando las facturas que acababan de llegar. Oficialmente la economía de su familia estaba tambaleando. Su madre durante su juventud había trabajado como bibliotecaria, pero renunció a su empleo al quedar embarazada de ella y desde ese momento se había convertido en una ama de casa. Su padre era empleado del gobierno, algo que tenía una buena remuneración, pero desgraciadamente Hiashi, aunque él no iba a aceptarlo por nada del mundo, estaba sintiendo el peso de la edad y el día de jubilación estaba cada vez más cerca. Hinata no podía evitar sentirse una carga en su casa, debía conseguir un empleo y ayudar como sea.

"Lo sentimos hemos contratado a alguien más..." Había oido eso durante toda la semana y ya estaba harta. Realmente harta, pero a la vez se sentía derrotada, por eso había escuchado el consejo de Neji y decidió bajar un poco sus espectativas sobre el nivel del puesto al que siempre había aspirado. Su amigo, que también buscaba trabajo pero no tenía tanta prisa como ella, le había traido una buena cantidad de periódicos donde se anunciaban empleos para poder ayudarla. Hinata sabía que los buenos puestos no se anunciaban en los diarios, aún así se saltó directamente a la sección de clasificados.

Estuvo hojeando y leyendo durante un buen rato, sin que nada interesante apareciera. Hasta que en uno de los diarios, le llamó la atención la publicidad de "Akatsuki", una de las mayores agencias de moda del pais. Sabía que conseguir un trabajo en ese sitio era prácticamente imposible y por eso, había oido alguna vez, que los puestos allí se pagaban de maravilla. Continuó leyendo el anuncio y advirtió que más abajo daban la dirección de la empresa. Sus ojos fueron a parar hacia su currículum que estaba a un costado. La tentación comenzó a llamarla, pero la frustración estaba muy presente en ella.

Si no había conseguido empleo en un banco ¿porqué habría de conseguirlo en una empresa relacionada a la moda? Era completamente ridículo meditar siquiera la idea. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó leyendo los otros diarios.

Los minutos fueron pasando. Sólo tres, de los más de mil puestos y servicios que se ofrecían, llegaron a interesar a Hinata. Los remarcó con un resaltador rosa y los observó por varios segundos sin decidirse. En su mente también insistía la empresa Akatsuki y la probabilidad, cero en un millón, de ser siquiera considerada. Soltó un suspiro y tomó su currículum.

Su foto estaba allí en una de las esquinas. La repasó con la vista. Allí estaban su conflictivo cabello de ese tono semi azulado, que no comprendía de donde había salido. Sus ojos grises claros, enmarcados por esos enormes anteojos que endurecían en demasía sus rasgos. Su nariz pequeña daba paso a unos labios delgados, que ocultaban aquellos molestos aparatos de correción dental que usaba desde que era niña... En verdad era fea, pensaba mientras se contemplaba. Suspiró una vez más, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ya.

Cubrió su fotografía con la palma de su mano. La idea de probar suerte, volvió a atacarla. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro. Reflexionaba sin apartar su vista del anuncio y de su hoja de servicios.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo envío? -se preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior y fruciendo las cejas, gesto que solía hacer cuando se ponía verdaderamente nerviosa. Lo meditó una y otra vez, hasta que por fin se decidió. Peor de lo que le había ido hasta el momento no podía irle, así que encomendándose a Dios y a todos los Santos, tomó su currículun y la dirección de aquella compañía.

Cuando eran las siete de la tarde. Hinata y su madre se encontraban en la cocina preparando todo para la cena. Kurenai percibía cierto aire de melancolía rondar a su hija, le había preguntado si sucedía algo, pero Hinata respondió que sólo estaba cansada por haber salido a caminar.

-Yo me encargaré de las cebollas mamá. -le dijo mientras se lavaba las manos y se colocaba un delatal color rosa pastel.

-Y yo me encargaré de atender la llamada. -dijo Kurenai cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar en el living. Hinata asintió y siguió con su labor de cortar aquellos conflictivos vegetales. -Sí e-spere un momento, por favor. Hinata, Hinata hija, apresúrate.

La joven se asustó con el llamado de su madre y salió a su encuentro, olvidándose que tenía media cebolla en la mano. Cuando llegó donde Kurenai, ella sin más, le puso el teléfono en la oreja.

-¿Es usted la señorita Hyuuga Hinata? -le preguntaron del otro lado.

-S-í, soy yo... -contestó confundida, su madre la miraba expectante.

-Hablo desde la empresa Akatsuki. Usted nos ha enviado un currículum verdaderamente sorprendente, en vista de eso es que quisiera saber si tendría algún inconveniente en presentarse aquí, mañana a las ocho de la mañana. -Hinata sintió que los ojos se le humedecían.

-Sí, p-or supuesto que estaré allí.

-Muy bien, la esperamos. Por favor sea puntual, hasta luego. -la otra muchacha colgó.

-Hasta luego... -Hinata colocó el teléfono en su sitio. ¿Había calculado que la probabilidad de que la consideraran era cero en un millón? Acababa de darse cuenta de que era muy mala prediciendo probabilidades...

•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Fin capítulo 1

Notas de invierno: esto es todo por ahora.

Si no les agradó no duden en decírmelo. Gracias por leer.

Sayonara ^.^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, pronto, pronto tienen la continuación.

A Leer ^·^)/

Bello corazón.

Entre una celosa, una rubia... y una fea.

Capítulo 2.

•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Cuando Hinata bajó del taxi, quedó realmente azorada con lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Las instalaciones de la empresa Akatsuki, eran impactantes. El edificio ocupaba cuatro manzanas completas, debía tener más de treinta pisos y su extructura era muy vanguardista. Un miedo en forma de cosquilleo, se fue extendiendo desde la planta de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, de sólo pensar que debía poner un pie en semejante lugar. Por un momento meditó la idea de dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero se decía internamente que si había llegado hasta allí era por algo. Había sido el momento más feliz cuando le dijeron que la querían entrevistar, no echaría a perder todo por su timidez. Tomó todo el aire que soportaron sus pulmones, y se enfiló hacia las enormes puertas de cristal.

Eran las ocho menos veinte cuando ingresó. Sus piernas se sentían como gelatina. Había mucha gente que iba y venía de un lado al otro como si tuvieran la mayor prisa del mundo. La vieron entrar y centraron su atención en ella. La estaban mirando, murmuraban entre ellos y hacían ciertos gestos que Hinata prefirió ignorar. Con determinación exterior, pero pánico interior, caminó hacia donde estaba la recepcionista. Quien estaba sentada en su cómoda silla, con las piernas cruzadas, y hablaba animadamente por teléfono.

-Buenos días. -saludó con timidez.

-Es exactamente como te lo cuento. Él la ha engañado otra vez, lo más probable es que esta vez ella no se quede con los brazos cruzados, la conocemos y sabemos que puede ser más terrorífica que nadie.

-B-uenos días... -volvió a decir Hinata, ya que la otra joven no pareció haberla oido.

-Sí, será todo un espectáculo. La señora Mikoto llegará mañana para una reunión con su hijo. Él estará pensando que justificación podrá darle, pero lo más seguro es que esta vez no tenga escapatoria.

-Disculpe...

-Espera un momento, ha llegado alguien. -La secretaria giró su vista hacia Hinata, cuando lo hizo retrocedió un poco e hizo un gesto de haber visto algo muy desagradable.

-Buenos días, soy Hinata Hyuuga. Tengo una entrevista hoy... -le comentó ella, cada vez más cohibida.

-¿Hinata Hyuuga? -la mujer comenzó a buscar entre la lista de candidatos, de su computadora. - Oh, ya veo. Tú eres la del currículum.

-Sí.

-Supongo que querrás hacer la entrevista... El señor Uchiha está en el primer piso, yo personalmente voy a acompañarte. -le dijo poniéndose de pie. Hinata le sonrió agradecida por la ayuda. La joven de cabello oscuro muy largo, se arregló la falda y se tocó un poco la cabellera mientras le indicaba que la siguiera. Hinata así lo hizo.

La secretaria caminaba bamboleando el trasero de un lado al otro, usaba unos tacones de una altura increíble y sonreía coquetamente a cuanto hombre se le cruzaba. Hinata se sentía diminuta a su lado, no solamente porque parecía ridículamente pequeña a su lado, sino porque la situación la estaba haciendo sentir cada vez más incómoda.

Las dos subieron al ascensor, junto con un buen número de personas. Estando allí dentro no se salvó de las miradas y las murmuraciones. La recepcionista comenzó a hablar con otra compañera de oficina, hasta que el elevador les indicó que habían llegado al primer piso.

-Nos veremos en el almuerzo, tengo a una candidata para el puesto. -dijo la morocha a su amiga.

-¿De quién se trata? -preguntó ella. La oficinista le hizo un gesto -poco discreto- para señalar a Hinata, quien estaba acurrucada en un rincón, aferrándose fuertemente a los papeles que tenía entre sus brazos. La otra joven adoptó una mueca de gran sorpresa y rechazo al verla, como si Hinata fuera algua clase de horrible insecto, pero ella fingió no darse cuenta nuevamente. Había pasado por ese tipo de situaciones cientos de veces, y ya tenía cierta práctica en hacerle la desentendida.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Hinata lo agradeció profundamente. La morocha y su amiga se despidieron, las demás personas salieron y ella dió un paso fuera de esa caja metálica.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. Las cosas eran bastante agitadas allí arriba. Había como mínimo veinte personas que iban de un lado al otro con mucha prisa, teléfonos sonando constantemente, palabras que se entrecruzaban y mezclaban, papeles apilados por cuanto espacio libre había. Todo ese ambiente la asustó un poco, pero la hizo sentir un poco más tranquila. A ella le gustaba el movimiento, porque cuando había movimiento significaba que la atención estaba puesta en otra cosa. Específicamente le gustaba que nadie advirtiera su presencia. La secretaria avanzaba y ella iba detrás, tan tímida como una tortuga dentro de su caparazón.

-La entrevista será en la oficina principal, por favor espera aquí. -le dijo la mujer que había sido su guía. Hinata abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero la otra ya había ingresado al despacho.

De pronto todo el movimiento anterior, se detuvo. Los ojos de esas personas se posaron en ella, que estaba ubicada en el medio de ese gran espacio. Hinata era el centro de atención, aquello que muchos ansiaban con desespero ser, pero que para ella era una real pesadilla. Las mejillas se le fueron calentando cada vez más, mientras su corazón bombeaba la sangre a su cuerpo con más prisa.

-¿Quién rayos es esa?

-¿Qué se supone está haciendo aquí?

-Mira su ropa...

-¿Eso que está usando como falda, es un mantel?

-Su cabello es horrible y esas gafas ¿se los habrá robado a su abuelo? -podía oir como todos murmuraban. Sabía perfectamente que estaban hablando de ella, ¿acaso no podían tener algo de educación y por lo menos hablar menos fuerte? Hinata estaba al borde del colapso, odiaba las situaciones como esas, encogía cada vez más los dedos de los pies, al mismo tiempo que su pánico se hacía más y más grande.

-Debe estar perdida, este no es un lugar para alguien así...

Hinata comenzó a rezar en su mente, rogando al cielo que alguien llegara a rescatarla pronto.

-Es lo más probable ¿que clase de persona se presentaría luciendo así, en una oficina como esta?

-O quizás la han contratado para las fotos de octubre, por Halloween. -un grupito de chicas comenzó a reirse. Parecían hienas, pensaba Hinata. La dichosa puerta estaba tardando demasiado en abrirse. Bien, aún había tiempo para escapar pensó. Si se marchaba ahora, nadie tendría que enterarse quien era y todo estaría bien. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era marcharse, Akatsuki no era para nada de su interés, además aunque tardara podía encontrar un empleo en cualquier otro sitio. En medio del rumor general, dió la vuelta.

Esta vez el ruido se convirtió en el silencio más ensordecedor.

Hinata retrocedió un paso, su ropa se sentía mojada y caliente. Se acomodó rápidamente las gafas y levantó la vista. Acababa de chocar con alguien y el café de esa persona terminó empapando la ropa de ambos.

-L-o si-siento... Lo s-iento... -le dijo muy mortificada, al hombre que se sacudía la mancha de café.

-Tsk, acabo de cambiarme. -se quejaba él, ventilando su saco para que el líquido no le quemara el pecho. Miró al frente y su expresión de molestia se convirtió en algo parecido al susto, pero que cambió al instante para volverse tensa nuevamente.

-¿Quién es usted? -le preguntó con seriedad.

-Y-yo... -no podía responderle, su garganta se había secado y lo que quería desesperadamente, era salir de allí. Su vista fue hasta donde el elevador. No había nadie en él, así que podía marcharse y todo terminaría.

-Disculpe señor, ella es Hinata Hyuuga. Ha enviado su currículum ayer por la mañana, usted dijo que quería una entrevista con ella. -dijo la secretaria apareciendo en el peor momento, si hubiera llegado segundos antes, el accidente no le hubiera pasado. Hinata sintió que se desmayaría, ese a quien acababa de ensuciar podría haber sido su jefe. Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento... -intentó disculparse Hinata. -no sa-bía que...

-Hmph. -fue lo único que ese hombre dijo y luego se dirigió hacia su oficina.

-Has comenzado esto con el pie izquierdo. -le espetó la otra chica. -Ahora límpiate eso y vé con él.

-Yo... ¿q-ué? pero acabo de...

-No te dijo que te largaras, así que tienes que hacer la entrevista. Andando. -la empujó ligeramente hacia adelante. Hinata la miró a ella, luego miró alrededor. El murmullo había regresado. Le estaban diciendo de todo menos bonita. Ella respiró y nuevamente siguió a la morocha hasta el despacho.

La recepcionista abrió la puerta, e ingresó.

-Siéntate allí y espera. -le dijo señalándole el asiento frente al gran escritorio, a continuación la dejó sola. Hinata comenzó a reprocharse que acababa de hacer una gran estupidez y no podía perdonarse a sí misma por ello.

¿A quien se le ocurría volcar el café a la persona que le estaba dando la oportunidad de conseguir un empleo? Por supuesto que el trabajo ya lo daba perdido por completo. Conocía perfectamente el carácter de las personas que se dedicaban a los negocios, ellos no perdonaban un error. Lo más probable era que ahora le pidiera que le pagara por el traje que había arruinado. Miró el interior de su bolso, y buscó con disimulo su billetera. El dinero que cargaba le apenas y le alcanzaría para pagarse el almuerzo en algún puesto callejero. Se pasó una mano por la frente y trató de pensar con claridad una disculpa.

Soltó todo el aire que había recaudado en sus pulmones, pero se quedó sin aire al ver que la puerta que estaba a la izquierda de esa espaciosa y elegante oficina, se abría. Ese hombre ingresó, mientras doblaba los puños de su camisa blanca, ya que había retirado el saco sucio. Encima de ella sólo usaba un chaleco negro con finas rayas grises. Tomó asiento frente a ella, buscó algo en una de las gavetas del escritorio. De allí retiró una buena cantidad de papeles y los puso sobre la mesa.

-Esos son todas las que han solicitado el puesto para ser mis secretarias, en sólo un día. -le dijo secamente. Hinata que sentía como sus manos temblaban y las estrujaba una con otra constantemente, sólo asintió levemente. Y ni siquiera se atrevia a mirarlo directamente al rostro. -De todas estas personas, su currículum ha sido el que más me ha sorprendido. -le confesó. El corazón de Hinata latía con cada vez más fuerza, estaba convencida de que él podía escucharlo, aunque en realidad no era así. -Es por eso que fue una de mis primeras opciones, sin embargo he cambiado de opinión. Necesito a alguien que sea inteligente, pero a la vez competente y no actúe descuidadamente. -Él le dió una mirada general, se notaba a leguas que esa mujer estaba a punto de desarmarse a causa de los nervios. -Por su aspecto, puedo darme cuenta que usted es una persona que desconoce lo que es el cuidado. -Hinata sabía exactamente que esa frase estaba dirigida hacia su falta de belleza y eso le dolió bastante. Apretó los puños.

Tenía ganas de decirle que lo del café fue sólo un accidente, no tenía ojos en la espalda para darse cuenta de quien estaba detrás, pero que eso no reflejaba que no podía ser eficiente. Ella era muy eficiente y eso podría probarlo, aunque no a él. Sabía que ese hombre solamente estaba dándole un discurso, para luego decirle que no la necesitaba.

-Lamento que haya tenido que venir hasta aquí para nada, señorita Hyuuga. -Sí, la estaban rechazando nuevamente, pensó. En los ojos de Hinata comenzaban a brillar las lágrimas, pero por nada del mundo comenzaría a llorar. Estúpida sensibilidad, en verdad no podía manejarla. Él se puso de pie.

-Lo siento mucho señor... -le dijo levantándo la vista por primera vez. -Yo...

Llamaron a la puerta, al instante ingresó una mujer alta, muy bien vestida y de una hermosa cabellera rosa. Su perfume francés y su presencia invadió de inmediato aquel espacio.

-Sasuke tengo algo que decirte. -dijo Sakura al entrar, cuando advirtió la presencia de la otra joven, la analizó de pies a cabeza e hizo un ligero gesto de desagrado. Hinata dió media vuelta e hizo una reverencia ante ella, quería marcharse, pero al parecer las cosas aún no finalizaban. -¿Quién es? -le preguntó a su novio.

-La iba a entrevistar. -fue la respuesta de él.

-¿Iba? Eso es bueno, significa que aún no te has decidido. Tengo a alguien que puede servite, de mucho, como secretaria. -Sakura le sonrió al joven, mientras le daba la espalda a Hinata, ignorándola por completo.

-Sakura, ¿ya puedo pasar? -preguntó una voz aguda, que Sasuke conocía demasiado bien. Segundos después también entraba a la oficina Ino, amiga de Sakura y quien actualmente se desempeñaba como ayudante de esta.

-Buenos días, Sasuke. Tanto tiempo sin verte... -lo saludó sonriendo coquetamente, mientras se arreglaba su cabello rubio. El sólo verla, disgustó de sobremanera a Sasuke.

-Hmph, no estarás pensando que la contrate como mi secretaria. -dijo él, observando a Ino con seriedad.

-Pues sí, sí quiero que la contrates. Ino está capacitada para hacer ese trabajo mejor que otras, además la conocemos y...

-Puede servirte también como espia. -completó Sasuke.

Sakura arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos;

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué no puede ser Ino? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que ella descubra algo y me lo cuente? -Ese era exactamente el motivo por el cual Sasuke no la quería cerca, pero obviamente no lo admitiría. Miró a Hinata, recordó el currículum de la joven, podía ser descuidada, pero definitivamente era una opción mucho menos peligrosa, de lo que era Ino.

-No puedo contratar a tu amiga, porque ya la contraté a ella. -le dijo a su novia. Los ojos verdes de Ino y Sakura fueron a parar a Hinata. Ella se sintió diminuta por un momento, pero luego contempló a Sasuke con total sorpresa.

¿En qué momento la habían contratado, si hasta hasta hacía unos momentos él parecía estar echándola?

-Señorita Hyuuga, usted comienza a trabajar mañana mismo. Ahora arreglaremos su contrato. -le dijo, mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a buscar entre unos papeles. -Sakura, tengo trabajo que hacer. Hablaremos luego.

-Espera un momento Sasuke, tú tienes que contratar a Ino. -La paciencia de Sasuke se estaba yendo por un tubo, le fastidiaba en demasía esa actitud altanera y malcriada de Sakura. Ella caminó hacia el escritorio y sin preguntarle nada, comenzó a buscar entre los currículos. Halló el que no tenía fotografía y dedujo a quien pertenecía. -Eres Hinata Hyuuga ¿verdad? -le preguntó a la joven.

-Sí, m-ucho gusto.

-Vaya, hablas cuatro idiomas. Tuviste un promedio increíble en la universidad... Sasuke ni siquiera tú has conseguido algo así. Además sabes mucho sobre finanzas... Pero Ino también, sabe sobre finanzas y también habla idiomas.

Ino miró a su amiga con algo de nerviosismo. Sí sabía sobre finanzas, pero sólo los conocimientos más básicos. Y sobre los de idioma; sólo manejaba el inglés y con suerte algo de italiano. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba empeñada en convercer a Sasuke en que ella era mejor opción.

-Sakura, quien está haciendo la entrevista soy yo. No te entrometas en mis asuntos. -le recordó Sasuke, ya molesto por toda la escena que su celosa novia estaba protagonizando.

-A mí me parece que la señorita Hinata es buena para este puesto, contrátala, pero también contrata a Ino. -Sakura dejó la hoja sobre el escritorio. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba haciendo eso sólo porque la apariencia de aquella joven no representaba ninguna "amenaza", como sí lo habían sido las anteriores secretarias.

-A quien contrato o no es mi decisión, no puedes interferir. -volvió a recalcarle.

-¿Qué? Acaso crees que voy a permitir que tú elijas según tus preferencias. Te recuerdo que anoche hablamos y dijiste que querías que te perdonara, pues si en verdad deseas que lo haga, tendrás que comenzar a hacerme caso. Sobre todo mañana, Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Habrá una junta de emergencia, mis padres están inconformes con la administración de Orochimaru, así que van a solicitar un cambio en la dirección. Adivina a quien propuse para ocupar el puesto de presidente... -los ojos negros de Sasuke se mostraron con interés ante lo que acababa de oir. -Si vas a ser el presidente de Akatsuki, tendrás mucho trabajo y estas dos señoritas te serán de mucha ayuda.

Sasuke observó a las tres mujeres. Una era bella, pero celosa en extremo, la otra también era bonita y chismosa como ella sola. Y la última... de la última no le alcanzaban las palabras. Usaba una horrible falda a cuadros de un largo ridículo, y que no iba para nada con el suéter tejido que llevaba puesto. Ni que hablar de su cabello y los enormes aparatos de ortodoncia.

¿En qué rayos se había metido?, sólo esperaba no lamentar profundamente lo que estaba por decir;

-Tsk. Las dos tendrán que estar aquí a las ocho, despediré a cualquiera que no cumpla con su trabajo. -dicho esto, Sasuke salió hastiado de su oficina.

Ino se sintió feliz, con un trabajo como ese su sueldo aumentaría y lograría pagar las deudas que estaban rondándola. Sakura se alegraba de haber llegado a tiempo. Ino le había avisado sobre que Sasuke estaba haciendo nuevas entrevistas, conocía muy bien la debilidad de su novio por las mujeres hermosas, así que por nada del mundo iba a permitir que él tuviera a otra más cerca. Ante su vista, Hinata era completamente fea, mojigata, pero inteligente. Dudaba que le sirviera como informante, como sí lo era Ino, pero más tarde vería cual era su actitud. Había logrado lo que quería, sonrió mostrando su hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos. Estaba conforme, muy conforme. Sasuke era sólo suyo, y ninguna otra mosquita muerta podría volver a poner sus garras en él.

Hinata se sentía algo aturdida y bastante contradecida. Acababan de contratarla como secretaria, puesto que no había sido su objetivo desde un principio, ya que siempre fue perfectamente consciente de que estaba capacitada para mucho más que para hacer balances de oficina, pero por algo podía comenzar. La causa de su desconcierto, fue toda esa escena, tan personal, que acabó de presenciar. Por un lado el hecho de conseguir empleo la alegraba, pero por el otro sentía que cierta parte de su orgullo había sido herido.

-"Por su aspecto, puedo darme cuenta que usted es una persona que desconoce lo que es el cuidado..." -aquella frase fue la que más le había molestado. ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto? Fuera quien fuera, no tenía derecho de decirle ese tipo de cosas, que además no estaban basadas en ningún fundamento. Mañana mismo le demostraría a ese señor lo eficiente y competente que podía ser y le haría tragarse esas horribles palabras.

•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Naruto estaba realmente hipnotizado. ¿Podía haber algo más hermoso que las largas piernas de una mujer? Para él, definitivamente nada. Las modelos de la temporada de verano estaban haciendo una pasada general, antes del desfile que se llevaría a cabo dentro de una semana. Aquellas mujeres en traje de baño, eran unas diosas. Sonreían y se desenvolvían con total soltura. Llegaban hasta el extremo de la pasarela, donde él estaba estratégicamente ubicado, y le dedicaban unos guiños y saludos realmente provocadores. Amaba esa empresa, ¿en que otro sitio podía tener ese tipo de provilegios? Y pensar que en algún momento de su vida quizo convertirse en arquitecto. Las frías paredes y los planos, no eran nada delante de las curvas de aquellas mujeres.

-Si no tienes cuidado, te resbalarás con la baba que has echado al suelo... -escuchó aquella voz y su rostro se volvió una mueca. -Ya te he dicho, libidinoso, que no puedes estar aquí cuando estoy trabajando. -le reprochó con un tono algo músical y ácido, un joven rubio de cabellera algo larga y recogida en una alta cola de caballo.

-Sólo estoy haciendo una inspección Deidara. No voy a comerme a ninguna de tus chicas.

-Hmp, contigo nunca se sabe. Y tu inspección me importa un cuerno, largo de aquí ahora. -le dijo señalándole la gran puerta de salida de ese estudio. Naruto sonrió, giró hacia donde estaban las modelos y les dedicó una sonrisa que las entusiasmó por completo, luego se retiró con las manos en los bolsillo.

Deidara se quedó con el entrecejo fruncido, colocó una mano en su cintura y apuntó a las muchachas con el dedo.

-Chicas, les he dicho un millón de veces que no caigan en su juego. Recuerden lo que le sucedió a la última que se involucró con él o con el idiota de Sasuke. Ellos sólo quieren meterse entre sus bellas piernas, nada más les interesa. -les dijo molesto.

-Pero Dei-chan, ¡son tan apuestos! -chillaron las más de veinte mujeres.

-Lo son, pero no son para nosotras. Ellos son unos idiotas, hay muchos hombres muchos más interesantes y menos peligrosos que esos... Como mi hermoso Tobi, él sí es un verdadero caballero y en algún momento voy a atraparlo. -dijo entusiasmándose de sólo pensar en aquel joven, que le había robado el corazón.

Luego de salir del "estudio cinco" donde se realizaban los desfiles, Naruto se cruzó con la figura de su amigo.

-¿Y esa cara de amargado? ¿Otra vez Sakura ha hecho de las suyas? -le preguntó sonriendo. Sasuke le contestó con un gruñido.

-¿Estabas al tanto de la reunión de mañana?

-¿Reunión? no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre ella. -se rascó ligeramente la nuca.

-Hmph, quieren destituir a Orochimaru. Sakura me ha propuesto como nuevo presidente. -le comentaba Sasuke, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la máquina expendedora de café.

-Vaya, eso te costará muchas noches de sexo salvaje, Sasuke.

-¿Tu crees? -le dijo con sarcasmo. La máquina le entregó una taza de la oscura bebida, sin azúcar, que había escogido.

-Supongo que estarás contento, siempre ha sido tu objetivo ser el presidente de Akatsuki.

-Aún no puedo cantar victoria, tengo varios obstáculos que derribar, sobre todo uno... -le dió un largo trago a su café. Naruto lo miraba, su amigo parecía más tenso de lo normal.

-¿Crees que él vendrá hoy?

-Ese sujeto no se perdería esto por nada del mundo. Su hermana acaba de sobornarme haciéndome contratar a Ino como secretaria y a otra más que no querrás saber.

-Oh, por eso la cara... Ino y otra más... ¿y esa otra como está? ¿Puede ser parte de tu lista?

-Hmph, deberías verla por tí mismo. -Naruto sonrió. Si la chica había sido aceptada por Sakura, debía ser alguien realmente especial. Estando Ino involucrada también, todo ese asunto podría volverse muy entretenido.

•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°• •°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•

Fin capítulo 2

Notas de invierno:

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Bastante corto, pero irá tomando longitud conforme avance.

Respuestas a comentarios:

Blacklady Hyuuga- gracias por leer el fic, y por si quedaba alguna duda... sip, soy yo o.O estoy ampliando horizontes, pero no creas que abandoné fanfic. es, no, sigo allí con todos mis fics. Tienes razón cuando dices que esta historia tiene una trama muy larga, pero trataré de poner las cosas en orden para que todo quepa y no se vuelva una carga. Gracias por tus halagos. Sobre imaginar a un Neji feo es todo un desafío, pero posible-dattebayo. Es gracioso, piénsalo con esos pantalones subidos hasta más arriba de la cadera, unos anteojos bien gruesos y anticuados y el cabello prolijo, como siempre, pero ya no lo hace ver tan apuesto y un tono semi nasal, jaja. Pobre Neji! Pero ser feo es mejor que estar muerto. :P

Pd: cierto, cierto el Sasuhina es muchísimo mejor "eso" ya ni caso tiene discutir sobre una algo tan plano... Viva el Sasuhina!

AFuckingAngel-ya tienes la conti y muy pronto. Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad Neji se ve gracioso y tierno, jaja.

uchihinata- quizá no hayas visto la novela, pero te adelanto que Hinata y Sasuke tendrán un romance siendo ella fea y él estando con la histérica de Sakura, pero todo por un interés de Sasuke y la pobre Hinata no sabrá nada sobre eso... cruel, pero es lo que hace tan genial a la trama, junto con otras cosas. Y sobre tu duda, Hina mandó su currículo sin fotografía, por eso la llaman... pero aún siendo fea y todo la contratan por lista.

Zumekqi- exacto! Soy la misma Kaze y es ls misma historia, me alegro que puedas seguirme desde aquí.

Bien, that is all... for now. Volveré pronto con otro cap, quizá actualice mañana mismo. Todo depende.

Besos mis amores, cuidense...

Sayonara ^·^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Bien, cumpliendo con lo prometido...les traigo un nuevo cap. Me gusta publicar aquí, pero tengo una duda ¿no les agrada la historia? quizá no le atrae del todo, o la estoy escribiendo mal. No lo sé, me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

A leer (^*^)/

Bello corazón.

Capítulo 3

¿El comienzo de una tortura...?

•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Sasuke tenía la frente y resto del cuerpo empapado en sudor. Su pecho subía y bajaba buscando oxígeno.

Estaba en el parque, en medio de su rutina de ejercicios. Llevaba corriendo más de dos horas, sin descansar más que para beber agua. En los alrededores no había casi nadie, sólo unos pocos, que al igual que él, disfrutaban de la serenidad y frescura de la noche. La oscuridad ya había caido en la cuidad, y aquella plaza era alumbrada por los faroles que bordeaban la senda pedreada, por donde trotaba en esos momentos.

Aceleró un poco más la velocidad de sus pasos. Quería cansarse, gastar toda la energía y llegar completamente agotado a su departamento, de esa forma podría descargar toda la ansiedad que inundaba su mente.

Mañana era un día por demás especial, ya que posiblemente se decidiría el nombramiento de un nuevo dirigente para Akatsuki, la empresa que había sido fundada por su difunto abuelo. Sasuke había ambiciado ese puesto desde que tenía uso de razón. Tenía veintisiete años y durante todo ese tiempo, se había preparado para cuando llegara el momento de ocupar aquel cargo. Mañana y su oportunidad estaban demasiado cerca y por eso no podía dejar de pensar.

Su probable nombramiento no dependía del todo de él, sino de la decisión de sus padres y el del resto de los accionistas principales, y aquello era lo que más le preocupaba...

Había trastabillado demasido al dejarse llevar y engañar a Sakura con una modelo, que conoció en uno de los desfiles de la empresa. Ese hecho había llegado hasta oidos de su madre, Mikoto, y ella no era alguien que dejaba pasar ese tipo de cosas. Lo más probable era que mañana le reprochara su error hasta el cansancio y temía, en cierto punto, que ella le retirara su apoyo. Perder el voto de su madre, podía costarle caro.

De su padre esperaba cierto patrocinio. Fugaku había tenido ciertas aventuras por allí, y no creía que lo fuera a juzgar por traicionar a Sakura. Pero también estaba el hecho de que su padre estaba intentando ganarse la confianza de Mikoto, ya que sus infidelidades provocaron bastante inestabilidad en su matrimonio, aunque ambos lo disimulaban muy bien frente a los demás.

Su cabeza estaba hecho un lío y aún no pensaba la mejor parte del asunto, mañana también tendría que enfrentarse cara a cara con su competidor, su enemigo declarado, y ese era el idiota del hermano de Sakura. Detestaba a ese tipo con cada parte de su ser. Sólo recordar su patético rostro le hacía doler la cabeza.

Se detuvo en seco, y se inclinó apoyándo las manos en sus rodillas. Suficiente actividad física por hoy, pensó mientras recuperaba la normalidad en su ritmo cardíaco.

Su departamento quedaba a sólo unas cuantas cuadras, así que se dirigió hasta allí caminando.

Cuando llegó al edificio, subió por las escaleras y avanzó por el corredor. Parado frente a su puerta, se percató de que las luces en el interior estaban encendidas. Inmediatamente buscó su tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Tenía una ligera sospecha de quien se trataba, pero de todas formas prefirió estar alerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta y atravezó el umbral, las luces del interior cambiaron a unas más tenues. Unas manos y un perfume femenino y familiar, lo atraparon por la espalda.

-Has tardado en llegar, estuve esperándote. -le dijo una joven al oido, mientras le cubría los ojos y comenzaba a esparcir besos por el cuello de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la llave? -preguntó él, sin mostrarse molesto por la sorpresa y la atención que estaba recibiendo. Su agotamiento anterior pasó a un segundo plano, además su mente ya no pensaba en lo que pasaría mañana.

-El portero fue muy amable conmigo. -le confesó ella, con un tono similar a un ronroneo. Sus cuidadas manos aún tapaba los ojos del joven.

-Entonces tendré que hacer que lo despidan. -Sasuke se liberó del agarre de la chica, giró hacia ella y se lanzó a devorar sus labios con total pasión. Le había prometido a Sakura que no la volvería a engañar, pero esa promesa no la cumpliría, ni pensaba cumplirla nunca.

Ella soltó un gritito cuando él la levantó, sin previo aviso, y le hizo enroscar las piernas en sus caderas. Así pudo sentir que su visita había agradado bastante a Sasuke, ya que su entrepierna había reaccionado. Eso la volvía loca, tanto que comenzó a moverse contra él, mientras ambos continuaban besándose.

-Hagámoslo en el sofá. Me gusta allí. -le pidió la joven casi sin aire. Sasuke gruñó en afirmación y la llevó hasta el amplio y cómodo mueble de cuero negro. Recostó a la mujer y se colocó sobre ella, mientras las manos de ambos jugueteaban con el cuerpo del otro.

Luna, la modelo con la que engañó a Sakura en ocasiones anteriores, había venido a buscarlo. Aún cuando toda la empresa estaba al tanto de la aventura que ambos habían tenido. Ella era una morocha de larga cabellera, hermosas y finas facciones, con una buena delantera y no tenía ningún tipo de reservas a la hora de acostarse con él. No le importaba el hecho de que él tuviera novia, y eso fascinaba a Sasuke. Él invadió con sus ávidas manos, el espacio que quedaba entre el cuerpo de la joven y el sexy vestido negro que usaba. La exploraba con ansias, y ella encantada hacía lo mismo con él.

..

..

..

Sakura bajó de su auto.

Luego de saludar al hombre que vigilaba la entrada de aquel inmueble, se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando llegó a la elegante galería que daba paso al departamento de su novio, tocó el timbre ya que Sasuke aún no le había entregado las llaves del mismo.

Eso le molestaba, aunque no se lo había planteado del todo a él. Si eran novios, ¿qué acaso no sería normal que tuviera las llaves del departamento? Esa sería una forma de demostrar que ambos tenían la suficiente confianza en el otro, pero el que no lo hubiera obtenido hasta ahora, no significaba que no lo lograría en algún momento... Quizás esa misma noche...

Observó su mano izquierda, estaba sosteniendo una botella de un costoso vino. Lo había comprado pensando en que era el favorito de su novio y quería darle una buena sorpresa. Además aquella bebida sería el inicio de una noche apasionada. Sonrió al recordar el atrevido corsé que llevaba oculto bajo su ligera gabardina negra. Sí, Sasuke iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Sasuke estaba nublado, la estrechez de esa mujer le hacía perder la razón. Luna estaba recostada boca arriba en el sofá, él entre sus piernas, la sostenía y empujaba su cadera con fuerza, para hundirse cada vez más hondo en ella.

La modelo se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos tratando de contener sus gemidos, que se iban haciendo cada vez más audibles.

-Hazlo un poco más rápido... -le suplicó con la voz hecha un hilo. Sasuke se inclinó más sobre ella, y mientras besaba y mosdisqueba su cuello, le concedió su pedido. El sillón de cuero rechinaba con el sudor y la fricción del cuerpo de la chica. -¡Dios!, ¡eres un demonio Sasuke! -le dijo arañándole la espalda, haciendo que el ego y el placer del joven Uchiha aumentaran.

Ambos estaban a punto de alcanzar la cima del deleite como tantas otras veces, hasta que oyeron como el timbre sonaba...

-Sasuke... Sasuke, ¿estás ahí? Soy yo, abre la puerta. -Sasuke se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos negros y los miel de Luna, se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-¡Es tu novia! -dijo la joven con preocupación.

-Shh, guarda silencio. -le aconsejó Sasuke. Para completa sorpresa de la modelo, él no se detuvo, sino que volvió a besarla, mientras continuaba con sus potentes embates hacia la intimidad de la chica.

-Sasuke, sé que estás en casa. Ví tu auto en el estacionamiento... -volvió a decir Sakura desde el otro lado. Sasuke y Luna la escuchaban y sólo podían pensar que el hecho de estar a punto de ser descubiertos, los excitaban aún más. -¡Sasuke! -chilló Sakura una vez más.

En ese momento los dos amantes pudieron tocar el cielo. Fue una convulsión arrolladora. Completamente exhausto, Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ganar aire, y luego de unos segundos, se retiró del interior de Luna.

-Vístete. -le ordenó con la voz ronca y los efectos del reciente clímax aún electrificándole el cuerpo.

-Desgraciado... -le dijo ella sonriendo, agotada, sudada y plenamente satisfecha. Los dos tomaron sus ropas y se vistieron como si el apocalípsis estuviera a sólo dos segundos. Observaron el escenario de su pecado, el sofá oscuro tenía rastros innegables de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sakura apretó los labios y los puños. ¿Porqué diablos Sasuke tardaba tanto en abrirle? ¿Acaso estaba con alguien más?... No, eso no podía ser. La noche anterior él le había jurado y perjurado que aquella aventura con la modelillo, y cualquier otra, ya eran parte del pasado. Quería creerle, quería confiar en Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas. -Sasuke... -volvió a llamarlo. Estaba por golpear la puerta más fuerte, cuando esta se abrió.

-¿Tenías que hacer tanto escándalo? -le dijo Sasuke. Sakura sintió que sus ojos se iluminaban al verlo, pero se sorprendió bastante al notarlo todo sudado y con el cabello negro completamente despeinado.

-¿Qué estabas...?

-Haciendo algo de ejercicio. -la interrumpió él. La joven notó que traía puesta su sudadera azul oscura y los pantalones negros que solía usar para ejercitarse, así que no dudó de sus palabras.

-Te vez muy agotado, no deberías esforzarte tanto... -le dijo en un tono de comprensión.

-¿A qué has venido? -preguntó él. Viendo la botella de vino que su novia cargaba, ya comenzaba a imaginar que se traía entre manos.

-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? -Sasuke la miró fijamente y luego le permitió el paso.

Cuando puso un pie dentro del moderno y sobrio departamento, donde predominaban el azul y el negro, los ojos esmeralda de Sakura comenzaron a analizar cada rincón, como solía hacerlo cada vez que venía.

-Vaya... siempre me sorprende lo ordenado que mantienes este lugar, sin contratar a nadie que lo haga por tí. -le dijo poniendo la bebida en la mesilla del living, mientras continuaba recorriendo el sitio con la vista.

-Si has venido a traerme el vino, voy a rechazarlo. No puedo beber, mañana tenemos la reunión. -Sasuke hablaba con total normalidad y calma, como si hasta segundos atrás sólo estuviera durmiendo. Aunque por dentro, tenía cierto temor de que ella lo descubriera una vez más. Su puesto como presidente se iría al diablo si algo así volvía a suceder, pero eso no significaba que se arrepentía que lo que acababa de hacer. Simplemente debía seguir actuando como lo hacía con habitualidad, despacharía a Sakura y tal vez continuaría disfrutando de la visita de Luna... Definitivamente, lo prohibido era lo que más deseo le despertaba.

-Lo sé . -habló Sakura. -y es por eso que estoy aquí. Te conozco, debes estar preocupado por la reunión, y yo puedo ayudarte a tranquilizar tus ansias... -la chica avanzó y se sentó en el sillón que Sasuke acababa de limpiar con una velocidad sobrehumana. Desde allí le guiñó un ojo y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

El joven sabía lo que su novia estaba buscando, el problema era que él no tenía nada de ganas. Y cómo tenerlas si acababa de dejar la vida en aquel alucinante revolcón con Luna. Quien por cierto, estaba oculta en el baño principal, esperando a que Sakura se largara de una vez.

-Sakura... -habló Sasuke. De repente, al dar una mirada general, halló el bolso turqueza de Luna, en un rincón del junto al sofá. Si su novia dirigía su vista al piso, estaría perdido.

-Uchiha, no digas que estás cansado hasta que veas esto. -Sakura comenzó a desabrocharse el saco negro que llevaba puesto. Se puso de pie y haciendo movimientos suaves, poco a poco le fue mostrando el atrevido babydoll, que había escogido especialmente para él. Caminó hasta quedar frente a frente y llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, para luego buscar sus labios. Ignorándo por completo lo que estaba preocupando al muchacho.

Sasuke rechazó ligeramente el contacto, en verdad, aunque Sakura se veía muy bien, no tenía ganas de hacer el amor con ella. No podía apartar sus ojos del maldito bolso, que estaba allí, amenazándolo como una bomba de tiempo, sin contar la presencia de su amante en el baño principal. Pero su novia lo estaba besando con cada vez más pasión, haciéndole ver que esta noche estaba dispuesta a todo.

-Me encanta que estés todo sudado, te ves demasiado sexy. -le susurró Sakura al oido, mientras deslizaba sus manos por la amplia espalda, que minutos antes había sido marcada por Luna. Sasuke sabiendo que jugaba con fuego, la besó con fuerza, para después levantarla en brazos y la llevársela hasta su habitación. Esa sería una noche bastante larga y agotadora, pero proteger sus intereses, lo valía.

•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Hinata estaba frente al espejo, observando su reflejo. Todo su aspecto no la convencía de nada, así que con algo de enojo cubrió a su archienemigo, para no amargarse más por cosas que consideraba irremediables.

Ese día comenzaba su primer día en Akatsuki, y debía dar todo su esfuerzo para realizar un trabajo magistral, como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Su propósito de ser la mejor en todo, no había cambiado sólo por trabajar en un puesto que no estaba a su altura.

Llamaron a su puerta.

-Pasa mamá. -le dijo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y buscaba alguna de sus cosas e iba guardándolas en el bolso que escogió.

-Buenos días amor. -la saludó su madre, con su habitual tono amable. Kurenai ingresó con una bandeja con el desayuno. -Supongo que estarás nerviosa, y por las prisas te olvidas de alimentarte correctamente. -le dijo poniendo las cosas en la mesa.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Pero de todas formas no comeré demasiado... -decía Hinata, mientras anotaba algo, en su agenda rosa forrada con diseños de gatitos.

-Aún no me has contado que tal tu nuevo empleo. ¿Has visto a quien será tu jefe? ¿Cómo es? -le preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama de su hija.

-Pues... el lugar es en verdad sorprendente, y hay más de diez personas por cada metro cuadrado, y en cuanto a mi nuevo jefe... -Hinata guardó silencio unos segundos, no se había detenido a pensar en el aspecto del hombre que la contrató. Además como hacerlo con todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior. Siendo sincera consigo misma aún estaba algo molesta por las palabras de aquel sujeto, pero no se lo diría a su madre. -No puedo saber como es una persona por sólo verla unos minutos mamá, y ya se me hace tarde. Nos veremos luego. -terminó de recoger sus cosas. Tomó la manzana que su madre le había traido y después de darle una sola mordida, se dirigió hacia la salida.

Ya con un pie afuera de la casa, Hinata oyó la potente voz de su padre llamándola.

-¿A qué hora saldrás hoy Hinata? -le preguntó Hiashi, inspeccionando con suspicacia el aspecto de su única hija.

-Pues, eso depende papá. Aún no me han impuesto un horario de salida, tal vez a las ocho pm, eso es lo normal en una oficina...

-Hmph, ocho pm es demasiado tarde. Siete menos veinte estaré allí para recogerte.

-No es necesario, tomaré un bus y llegaré sin problemas. -trató de negociar Hinata recordando el aspecto del auto de la familia. Una camioneta chevrolet del ochenta, más adecuada para ser parte de un museo que para andar por las calles, pero que su padre cuidaba y admiraba como si fuese la más preciada de las joyas.

-Nada, nada. -repuso Hiashi. -Una señorita no puede andar en bus a esas horas, mucho menos usando una falda como esa. -dijo revelando lo que le molestaba del vestuario de Hinata. Ella se miró a si misma, pensando que el largo de su falda estaba más que bien. -además, tenemos la camioneta. Esa máquina estará encantada de salir a dar una vuelta.

-Pero...

-He dicho, siete menos veinte estaré allí. Y no olvides de llevar el teléfono, tu madre se preocupa cuando no puede contactarse contigo. -dicho esto Hiashi se retiró. Hinata miró a su madre, quien estaba en la mitad de la escalera, presenciado otro acto de sobreprotección de su esposo.

-"Tú sólo ve, yo hablaré con él más tarde" -le dijo con un gesto, luego de que su hija la mirara con ojos de cachorro mojado.

•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Ino Yamanka caminaba como si quisiera llevarse el mundo por delante. Usaba una falda tubo color salmón, bastante corta, combinada con una camisa blanca, accesorios dorados y unos tacones muy altos. Su cabello rubio clarísmo, le llegaba más abajo de las caderas y estaba completamente suelto.

-Oh miren. ¿Estás afilando tus garras, cabeza de plástico? ¿a quien quieres impresionar hoy? -le dijo la rubia Temari, mirándola con un gesto de burla. Ella acababa de llegar junto con el resto de sus compañeras, luego de su habitual desayuno en una cafetería que les quedaba cerca.

-Parece que las deudas le sobrepasan la cintura, y quiere conseguir un aumento como sea... -añadió Tenten, luego continuó bebiendo su café con crema.

-Pero te has olvidado que la señorita Sakura es mujer, y no creo que se impresione con tus piernas bronceadas o tu apretado escote. -le recalcó la morena Karui riéndo.

-Hmph, han llegado temprano brujas. -habló Ino, sin mostrarse afectada por los anteriores comentarios. -¿Es que acaso ni siquiera en sus casas las soportan?

-No hablemos de quien soporta menos, -dijo Anko, quien entre frase y frase, devoraba unos pastelillos azucarados. -¿recuerdan el novio de hace unos días...? ¿Jonny...? ¿Christ...? ¿Mateo?

-Se llamaba August, el de recepciones del quinto piso. -comentaba Tenten. -El pobre no llegó aguantarla ni siquiera una semana, y prácticamente se fue a la quiebra.

-Estoy segura que ese otro idiota siente que su billetera llora, cada vez que la vé. -agregó Temari.

-Veo que les encanta estar al tanto de cada detalle de mi vida, grupo de arpías. -volvió a defenderse Ino. -Voy a decirles algo que les dará algo de que hablar verdaderamente... A partir de hoy soy la secretaria de Sasuke, es decir que estoy en un rango mayor al de ustedes. -declaró con absolutos aires de superioridad. Las cuatro mujeres se quedaron sin habla ante la noticia, Ino sonrió sintiéndose completamente satisfecha. -Oh vamos, deben ser buenas subordinadas y alegrarse por el progreso de otros. -les dijo con su vanidad aumentando a pasos agigantados.

Temari fue la primera en reaccionar, dió un paso hacia Ino y la miró como si quisiera comérsela cruda. -¡"Subordinadas" mis...!

-Chicas, chicas. ¡Adivinen qué acaban de contarme los de recursos humanos! -una bella pelirroja de aspecto ansioso, llegó junto con otra mujer mayor, de cabello grises por las canas. Interrumpiéndo ambas, el efervescente lado de Temari.

-¿Otra vez discutiendo muchachas?, cuando van a dejar de hacer eso cada vez que se encuentran. -dijo la anciana.

-Doña Chiyo, deje eso para después. -le dijo la pelirroja. -lo importante ahora es que tenemos una nueva compañera.

-¿De qué estás hablando Karin? -preguntaron las demás mujeres, a excepción de Ino, quien ya sabía de quien se trataba, aunque de todas formas prestó atención, "desinteresadamente" a la charla.

-Ayer, el señor Sasuke ha contratado una secretaria nueva. Ya saben, luego de que despidieran a la informante de la señorita Sakura...

-Eso era más que lógico Karin. -la interrumpió Tenten.

-Shh, escuchen. Lo increíble es lo que me dijeron los que la anotaron en el registro de empleados. -con eso captó por completo la atención de sus amigas, quienes formaron una especie de círculo, para oír mejor el chisme. -La muchacha nueva es completamente...

-Fea... -dijo Karui mirando hacia las puertas de cristal.

-Oh, eso fue lo que me dijeron... ¿Pero cómo lo sabes Karui? -la morena señaló al frente con la mirada.

Todas contuvieron la respiración al ver ingresar a Hinata. La chica avanzaba torpemente, por entre la gente que se cruzaba y se quedaba observándola. Ella se acercó hasta donde estaba el grupo de mujeres, ya que allí se encontraba la recepción.

-Buenos días. -las saludó tratándo de mostrar profesionalismo, pero su cara algo enrojecida denotaba lo nerviosa que estaba. Las demás respondieron al saludo de manera autómata, pero sin decir nada, no podian hacerlo por la sorpresa que se estaban llevando. -¿E-l señor Uchiha no ha llegado aún?

Todas negaron con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, entonces esperaré en el piso de arriba. Hasta luego. -les dijo Hinata y continuó con su trayecto hacia el ascensor.

Las mujeres estaban tan pasmadas, que todavía no podían recuperar el habla. Ino fue la primera que reaccionó y salió tras Hinata, quien todavía no había ingresado al elevador.

Ambas quedaron dentro de la caja metálica.

Hinata marcó el número del piso y dió unos pasos al costado, al ver entrar a Ino. La rubia se acomodó a su lado ocupando todo el espacio posible, la otra joven se acomodó las gafas con el dedo índice y le dió un vistaso general. Su conclusión fue que Ino era una mujer en verdad hermosa, pero a pesar de todo, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ver personas cientos de veces más agradables que sí misma, así que no iba a deprimirse por algo así.

Ino observaba de reojo a Hinata. Definitivamente Sakura le había impuesto un gran y horroroso castigo al infiel de Sasuke. Sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso, que parecía costoso, y comenzó a retocar su maquillaje

-Nos vimos ayer en la oficina de Sasuke ¿verdad? -le preguntó a Hinata.

-Sí, mucho gusto. -dijo ella extendiéndole la mano. -Soy...

-Será mejor que no te acostumbres demasiado a este lugar, alguien como tú no pertenece aquí y durará menos que un suspiro. -le dijo mientras continuaba con su maquillaje, tomando por completa sorpresa a Hinata.

-¿D-isculpe...?

-Lo que oiste, no importa quien te haya contratado. Al final terminarás largándote.

Las puertas se abrieron e Ino salió del elevador. Hinata quedó estática en su sitio, la situación de hace unos instante, fue tan incómoda y sorpresiva como recibir un frío baldazo de agua.

Abandonó el ascensor y el caótico sitio que ahora sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo, la recibió, junto con los "susurros" y las miradas cargadas de rechazo.

-¿Es esa nuevamente?

-Creí que su anterior visita aquí había sido sólo un error.

-Escuché que la han contratado como secretaria del señor Sasuke.

-Oh vaya, eso es un cambio radical.

-No hay dudas que la señorita Sakura está involucrada en su contratación.

-Así que ese es el nuevo castigo para el adúltero.

-Es demasiada tortura... el pobre actuó mal, pero no se merece algo así. -continuaban con sus malintencionados comentarios. Hinata podía oirlo todo nuevamente, ¿porqué rayos tenía que poseer un oído tan afinado? La sensación de ser el eje de tanta atención la hacía sentir como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerse, experiementaba un genuino pánico a la exposición.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que tanto hablan? -la firme y ronca voz que Hinata ya conocia, llegó y calmó los rumores. Todo el grupo de veinte empleados se puso de pie y saludó respetuosamente a Sasuke. Ella volteó e hizo lo mismo, pero con el cuidado de no provocar un accidente como el día anterior. Sasuke centró su oscura vista en su ahora secretaria y sin decir nada caminó hacia su despacho.

Hinata agradeció como nunca que él hubiera aparecido, aunque algo le decía que no se sintiera tan tranquila.

-¿Va a quedarse allí toda la mañana, señorita Hyuuga? -le preguntó Sasuke.

-A.. sí, ¡digo no! -Hinata reaccionó y rápidamente fue tras él.

Sasuke ingresó y no esperó encontrarse a Ino sentada en su silla, con las piernas cruzadas y sintiéndose como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

-¿Estás cómoda Ino? -le dijo haciendo que la rubia se espantara y se pusiera de pie rápidamente.

-S-asuke, sólo estaba comprobando que no fuera incómoda para tí. -dijo sonriendo con algo de nerviosmo.

-Hmph. -el joven tomó su asiento y luego miró a las dos mujeres completamente diferentes. -Bien, seremos tres trabajando, así que no debería ser un problema. Pero por si acaso, voy a dejarles en claro una serie de cosas.

Hinata e Ino asintieron.

-Primero, Ino tú te encargarás de las recepciones. Me mantendrás al tanto de los contactos y las noticias relacionadas a la empresa. Segundo; señorita Hyuuga. -Hinata tragó saliva. -usted está a cargo de realizar los informes, balances, llevarás mi agenda laboral y te encargarás de ayudarme con los archivos y los números.

-Un momento. -lo detuvo Ino. -es injusto que ella se encarge de más cosas, además se suponía que sería yo quien manejara tu agenda, Sasuke. -protestó casi con indignación.

-¿Todavía estás aquí Ino? tu lugar de trabajo está afuera, así que comienza de una vez. Y si quieres más trabajo, tráeme una taza de café. -le ordenó Sasuke. Ino frunció las cejas, fulminó a Hinata con la mirada y ella tuvo que bajar vista. Así de molesta la rubia se retiró. -Usted puede comenzar también, señorita Hyuuga. -le dijo él, mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-Enseguida Señor. -la joven comenzó a mirar a todos lados, sin hallar un lugar donde ubicarse. -Disculpe... -lo llamó con la voz muy suave.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo... ¿dónde debo...? -Sasuke levantó su vista hacia ella, Hinata parecía mortificada.

-¿Qué? -volvió a preguntarle para mayor inquietud de la joven.

-¿D-ónde debería situarme, señor? -Sasuke apoyó la espalda contra su silla, recién era consciente de que no tenía un lugar para Hinata, ya que siempre había tenido sólo una secretaria. Aunque no lo aparentara, él se preocupaba mucho por la imagen que proyectaba. Necesitaba ser respetado para ser presidente de Akatsuki y dudaba que pudiera serlo, con el aspecto que una de sus ayudantes tenía, así que debía encontrar un lugar donde Hinata no fuera tan llamativa.

Se puso de pie y al ver la puerta que estaba a unos pasos tras su escritorio, supo que había hallado el sitio adecuado. Camino hasta allí y giró el pomo. Hinata lo seguía a unos pasos atrás.

-Señorita Hyuuga. -la llamó.

-Aquí estoy... -le dijo y Sasuke dió una especie de salto, por el susto que se llevó al girar y encontrársela tan cerca. Hinata se espantó de igual forma, y retrocedió unos pasos.

-No vuelva a hacer eso. -gruñó Sasuke, con el corazón aún golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho.

-L-o siento s-eñor... Lo siento. -le dijo con algo de culpa.

-Ya no importa. -bufó. Cuando retomó el control sobre sí mismo, se adentró más en aquella habitación. Esta tenía sólo tres metros cuadrados, no habían ventanas, ni otra fuente de luz, más que la pequeña lámpara que pendía del techo. Casi en medio, se hallaba un escritorio abarrotado de papeles, archivos y cajas repletas de cosas, tal como lo estaba el resto del estrecho espacio. Ese era el depósito.

Sasuke comenzó a retirar la cajas que estorbaban sobre la mesa. Las partículas de polvo se levantaban por el movimiento, y le provocaban algo de irritación de la nariz.

-Voy a ayudarlo, señor. -le dijo Hinata y ambos iniciaron la tarea de liberar algo de espacio. Cuando el lugar quedó algo más despejado, Sasuke se detuvo y miró a Hinata.

-Esta será su nueva oficina, señorita Hyuuga. -le dijo él, mientras se sacudía algo de polvo que había ensuciado las mangas de su saco negro.

Hinata lo miró con extrema sorpresa... Ese lugar, pequeño, atiborrado de papeles y polvo ¿iba a ser su oficina? Buscó en el serio semblante de su jefe, algo que le indicara que eso no era cierto, pero evidentemente él no estaba bromeando.

-Sasuke. -oyeron la chillona voz de Ino llamando. -¿Sasuke?... no pensé que tuvieras un basurero aquí atrás... -dijo la rubia una vez que los encontró.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó él con un tono hosco.

-Gmp, ¿no puedes hablarme de una manera mejor? -reclamó cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada absolutamente congelada, y ella adoptó una postura ligeramente más respetuosa.

-¿Están en una reunión...? -la vista de los tres se dirigió a la puerta. Ino se llevó un susto al sentir el fresco aliento de Naruto Uzumaki en su nuca.

-Idiota, ¿qué crees que haces? -le reclamó ella, mientras se sacudía molesta el cabello.

-Siempre he dicho que a las rubias les falta humor. -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Sasuke.

-Pues, sólo venía a ponerte sobreaviso; Tus padres, Sakura y el resto de los miembros de la junta directiva acaban de llegar. Y déjame decirte que ví a Mikoto y no estaba nada contenta...

Sasuke se sacudió el polvo una vez más y luego salió de aquel depósito. El momento que esperó durante tanto tiempo, había llegado.

•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Fin capítulo 3.


End file.
